High-frequency electronic signals are useful with respect to increasing data rates and hence device response times. However, as data rates increase, the inventors have discovered that coupling between high-frequency lines or connectors and nearby antennas also increases. The effect is two-ways, in that signals associated with antennas may also couple into nearby high-frequency lines or connectors.
While the present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate certain shortcomings noted in or apparent from this Background section, it should be appreciated that such a benefit is neither a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is not intended to catalog or summarize any item of prior art. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art. Moreover, the identification or implication herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and therefore cannot be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.